


All I Want is Everything

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Infidelity, Investment Bankers, M/M, New York City, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: Yuta was a daredevil who loved risk of any sort, and sleeping with Johnny was the most delicious dare of all.(Or, Johnny has a rendezvous with his secret lover on Christmas Eve).
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	All I Want is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I also wrote a [Christmas fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949058/chapters/39828222) about an investment banker. idky lol
> 
> Merry Christmas ❤️

The lights of New York sparkled on Christmas Eve, reflections from the window bouncing off the wine glasses on the table. Johnny was facing the window, his girlfriend by his side and her father across from them.

Her father was also his boss at the investment bank where he worked. It was a rare privilege to have private dinners with higher management, but that was one of the perks of dating the boss' daughter. Johnny knew that around the bank his nickname was "son in law" since everyone knew his promotions were fast tracked due to being so close to the family. It didn't make him popular, especially with the traders, but Johnny didn't care.

Bayer leaned back in his chair and gestured to Johnny. "How are you getting on with Yuta Nakamoto?"

The question took Johnny by surprise, and the sound of that name gave him an uncomfortable flutter. Yuta Nakamoto was an options trader at the bank, one that Johnny had been asked to keep a special eye on, on account of his extreme appetite for risk. He was not only one of the highest earning traders at the bank, but a bit of a mythological figure on Wall Street. He was very young, had come from Japan and nobody really knew his whole back story.

He didn't have to reply, because Bayer went on: "I'd like it if we could lose him next year. He's a ticking time bomb."

"He's under extra supervision," Johnny said. "And over the last few months he's been meeting his exposure limits."

"And only just making his risk limits. He needs his own limits, but that's the problem. The bank won't do anything as long as he's making money. But he's a gambler, not a savant. Like any gambler his lucky streak will run dry and God help us when it does. He'll take the whole bank down with him."

Nicole groaned in frustration. "Just for one night, can we not talk about the bank? It's Christmas." She picked up her glass. "Anyway, I like Yuta."

Johnny smiled at her comment. Yuta was sweet and charming, especially with girls. He was easy to like. But he caused a big headache for Bayer and the risk team, who couldn't convince the management that this bullish trader was getting away with too much. As Bayer said, he just made too much money.

Bayer said, "quite right, let's not talk about work tonight. We can discuss this more after new years."

They drank wine. Talking about Yuta had made Johnny feel secretly flustered. While supervising Yuta he had taken a strong liking to him, and his true feelings needed to be hidden from Bayer at all costs.

When they said goodnight Johnny have Nicole a respectful kiss on the cheek. She was going home with her father.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a flippant tone. They would both be spending Christmas Day with their families.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Johnny reached into the pocket of his coat and retrieved a small box wrapped in colourful paper. "For you. Merry Christmas."

"Can I open it in front of my family?" she asked quietly.

Johnny laughed. "Of course. Open it tomorrow."

"Thanks. I will."

They kissed goodbye and Johnny went home to his apartment. He felt full of nervous energy. It was 11pm so there was only one hour until Christmas. He didn't have to meet his parents until 10am for church, and that felt like a long way away. The night was still full of possibilities.

When he got inside, he checked his phone, putting it away and then taking it out to check again. He heard a knock on the door and his heart leapt.

He opened the door to see Yuta Nakamoto wearing the uniform of the concierge.

"Hey-- What the... fuck?"

Yuta laughed and pushed past him into the apartment. "You didn't see me, did you?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I was downstairs in the lobby. You walked right past me."

Johnny spun around to face him. "Why are you dressed like that? Oh god, what have you done?"

"What makes you think I've done anything? I got into the building, that's all."

"By disguising yourself as the concierge? And where is the real concierge?"

Yuta shrugged and smiled.

"You couldn't just buzz me and get me to let you in like a normal person?"

"You were out and I was bored. So what? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Johnny was happy to see him, so he just sighed. "You're so crazy -- too crazy. Bayer told me tonight he wants you gone by next year."

Yuta chuckled. "So what? He's wanted me gone ever since I was hired." He walked around the apartment aimlessly. "Are you going to help him Johnny?"

"It's my job." He watched Yuta with annoyance. "Take those clothes off right now."

Yuta started getting undressed in the kitchen. Johnny came over and kissed him fiercely, then let him go.

"Where are your real clothes?"

Yuta shrugged and laughed. He tossed off the concierge pants and was bare underneath. Johnny squeezed his backside and groaned softly as he rubbed himself against Yuta's side.

Ever since Johnny had started fucking Yuta, Yuta's risk taking at the bank had decreased. Johnny liked to think he was following Bayer's instruction in his own way. In the end it was all for the good of the bank...

Yuta pushed his head lower, so Johnny went down on his knees and took Yuta in his mouth. Johnny felt powerful when he had sex with Yuta, like he was taming a wild animal, but deep down he knew he was Yuta's conquest and not the other way round. Yuta was a daredevil who loved risk of any sort, and sleeping with Johnny, his risk supervisor and future son in law of the boss of the risk division, was the most delicious dare of all. Perhaps the risk of Johnny had replaced the risk of losing millions of dollars on the financial markets, so Yuta could be satisfied. In truth, Johnny had no idea when Yuta would be truly satisfied.

For Johnny, sex with Yuta was hot and dirty, totally different to his girlfriend. It was hotter because Yuta was a work rival, and a forbidden fruit. Johnny gave him a blow job, his lover's sex feeling hot and heavy on his tongue. Yuta groaned in appreciation holding Johnny's cheeks with both hands, and thrusting shallowly until he came.

Johnny wiped his lips and got back on his feet. "Do you want a drink?"

"Of course. Whatever you're drinking."

Johnny went to the fridge and watched Yuta pick up the pieces of the uniform with a smile.

"You can find something to wear in my room."

Johnny made a couple of gin and tonics, and looked up to see Yuta come back wearing a silky blue kimono, that just covered the top of his thighs. Johnny recognised it as the robe his girlfriend wore the last time she stayed the night.

"Hey, that's Nicole's kimono."

"You said I should find something to wear, didn't say it had to be yours. It suits me, doesn't it?"

Johnny couldn't pretend to be angry. He fondled Yuta from beneath the robe. It was silky and light against his skin. He pressed kisses to Yuta's neck, forgetting that he had been holding the glass. He quickly went to put it back on the kitchen bench.

Yuta wanted to drink too, so they drank together and were quiet for a moment. Johnny said, "I just remembered. I have a Christmas present for you."

He went into his bedroom to find the small parcel, and Yuta followed him closely, giggling. He passed it to Yuta and Yuta held it to his chest.

"Can I open it now?"

"Suit yourself."

"It's so small."

"Yeah, don't get too excited."

Johnny went over to the window to adjust the blind as Yuta unwrapped his gift. He turned back when he heard Yuta make a gasp. He gasped too. Yuta had unwrapped a small box and inside was a diamond necklace. He held it up to look at it, turning it with an expression of awe.

Johnny groaned. "That's not yours."

"It is now, you just gave it to me."

"No! That was meant to be for Nicole. Fuck, I must have given her _your_ present..."

"What was _my_ present supposed to be?" Yuta asked, sounding only half interested. He walked over to the mirror and held the necklace up to his throat.

"They were cuff-links. In the same sized box."

"Wow, that's so boring." He turned to Johnny. "Help me put this on."

Johnny laughed. "You're wearing her robe and now you wanna wear her necklace?"

" _Her_ necklace? You gave it to me, mistake or not. She doesn't know about it and I'm not giving it back."

Johnny came over to stand behind Yuta at the mirror. He pressed another kiss to the crook of his neck. Yuta insisted, so Johnny helped attach the necklace at the back. "Are you seriously going to wear that?"

"Sure, why not? I'll wear it to the bank."

_Under his shirt and tie, so no one would see it._ Only Johnny would know it was there. He shivered with desire, and held Yuta again. It was an expensive mistake, but he could buy Nicole another one. He rubbed his clothed erection against the small of Yuta's back.

"Let's go to bed?" he murmured.

"Break up with your girlfriend."

Johnny looked into the mirror's reflection to see Yuta's large eyes looking back at him. He looked remarkably intimidating, even with blue robe and diamond necklace around his neck, like a corrupted aristocrat that was always looking for some new level of excess. His eyes were hungry as they drilled into Johnny.

"I like Nicole."

"You don't love her."

"So what?"

"You're going to marry someone you don't love just to sure up a promotion at the bank. I don't understand how you could be happy with that."

"That's because you don't understand prudence. Everything to you is a gamble."

Yuta smiled slowly. "That's what you don't get about me, Johnny. Risk only matters if you have something to lose. A guy like me doesn't have much to lose, so nothing is really that risky for me. You think that you aren't taking a risk, that you are protecting yourself from loss, but that's not true. You just don't see what's at stake. What if I gave you a choice?"

" _You'll_ give me a choice?"

"Yes. Take me or take her, but not both." He turned around so that he and Johnny were face to face.

Johnny hummed. "Do I choose a filthy rich family, or do I choose you, the most chaotic and unstable person I've ever met? Let me think."

"You choose them. That's okay, but I'm leaving soon and you won't see me again." He smiled devilishly. "I'll keep the necklace as a memory of you."

Johnny sighed. He couldn't tell if this was just a bluff. It could be, but then again Yuta might just up and disappear. It wouldn't be out of character.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you what you want to hear. Out of you and Nicole, who do I love more? It's you. When I'm out with her all I think about is you. When I'm at work all I think about is you. When I brush my teeth I'm thinking about you. What you're doing, what you're wearing, what you're eating. All the time at work I'm covering for you, keeping Bayer off your back. And the only reason I do that is that I actually do care about you."

Yuta sniffed. "You think that's what I want to hear?"

"It's the truth."

"All I want to hear you say is that you'll leave her and come with me."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I was thinking of South America. I'm bored of New York."

Johnny laughed but Yuta broke away and went to sit on the bed. He let the robe fall off him so he was naked except for the necklace. Johnny immediately came over to him and crawled on top, pinning him to the bed. He kissed Yuta and Yuta began to unbuckle his belt. Johnny was so wound up he thought he would blow his nut from just the smallest touch, but Yuta held him together with a firm squeeze.

They kissed some more.

"Are you going to leave with me?" Yuta asked.

"You know I can't live without you."

"So you will?"

Johnny sighed as he let his body fall deeper into Yuta, and pressed his lips to Yuta's collar bone. "I know I don't mean shit to you Yuta. It's just a game, everything to you is a game. You're asking me to give up everything I have when you know I love you more than you love me. I just can't do it."

"But it's not love if you're not willing to risk something for it."

"Fine then. It's not love."

Johnny pulled himself up impatiently and pulled open the drawer to fetch the lube. If he didn't fuck Yuta now he'd go insane. He wet his fingers and roughly pushed them into Yuta.

Yuta threw back his head on the pillow. "What would you do if I told Nicole about us?"

"She wouldn't believe you. Everyone thinks you're nuts." Johnny thrust his fingers harshly and Yuta wriggled in discomfort.

"I don't mean shit to you either Johnny. You only fuck me because it has the illusion of taking risk, but in reality there's no danger of you getting caught."

"There's always danger with you, Yuta."

He sunk down and kissed Yuta on the mouth, revelling in the resistance of his tongue and teeth. Yuta smiled against the kiss. 

"Go on then, fuck me."

He turned himself over, and rubbed his backside teasingly against Johnny's crotch. Johnny held him firmly in place, and lined himself up to his entrance. He moved slowly at first, but then quickened his pace. He had picked up a steady rhythm when Yuta whined, "harder!"

Johnny picked it up with longer and deeper strokes.

"What do you call that?" Yuta cried, sounding out of breath. "Harder! Harder!"

Johnny choked back a laugh. He gave Yuta a loud smack on his thigh, and fucked into him like a maniac, until at last Yuta fell down limp beneath him. Johnny clenched his eyes shut as the orgasm was milked out of him, then he relaxed with a sigh. He wiped himself off with a towel and dabbed Yuta too. Yuta rolled over sleepily and smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss that."

Johnny wrapped his arm around Yuta's middle and snuggled into him on the bed. "Then don't leave," he said. "Let's just stay together. Like this."

Yuta wriggled in his grasp. "Merry Christmas, Johnny."

"Merry Christmas."

They slept for a few hours, waking up again in the early hours of the morning. Yuta woke Johnny up, complained about feeling empty and so they fucked again, this time slowly and deeply. Johnny slept again after and woke up with the sunlight. He fumbled for his wristwatch on the dresser, while Yuta stirred at his side.

"I have to go to church," he said.

"Can I come too?"

"Hell no." He laughed. "You're not even Christian."

"Can I stay here then? I'm still tired."

"Sure. You know your way around."

Johnny climbed out of bed, and took a quick shower. As he was getting dressed, Yuta watched him from the bed, vague and only half awake.

"Before you go," he said, "I have a Christmas present for you."

He slowly pulled himself out of bed, and retrieved an envelope from Johnny's desk. "Here you go."

Johnny put the envelope in his breast pocket and gave Yuta a kiss goodbye. He was curious about what was inside the envelope, especially since Yuta had kept it a secret all night, but he was late for church, so he rushed downstairs and hailed a taxi.

In the back-seat of the taxi, once he had caught his breath, he opened the envelope. Inside was a garish Christmas card with glitter decorated reindeer. Johnny smiled at Yuta's choice. Inside the card, a message was inscribed:

_To Son in Law,  
You are too good to marry someone for money and status. Follow your heart instead ❤️_

A slip of paper had been placed in the card. Johnny turned it over. A one way ticket to Buenos Aires. Johnny placed it carefully back into the envelope, and smiled to himself. The taxi took him through the icy and frost bitten streets of Manhattan, and looking out the window, Johnny thought that everything looked brand new.


End file.
